Rumores
by GHOST AZ
Summary: En la nobleza siempre ha habido rumores, de toda clase y formas, unos buenos, otros no tanto. Y el castillo de Hyrule nunca ha sido la excepción y mas con el nuevo rumor surcando por los pasillos del castillo, ese que dice que la misma soberana de Hyrule, la reina Zelda tiene… un amante que caliente su cama y recorre su cuerpo, cuando nadie mira.


Hay muchas historias que rondan por estos muros. Estos fríos, elegantes y fuertes muros.

Historias que son mas que nada habladurías de la gente y nada mas, o como son mas conocidos: mitos, rumores o chismes.

La alto sociedad tiene que distraerse con algo, y admitámoslo todos esos bailes que parecen actos coordinados, las robas sumamente ajustadas, las habladurías aburridas… llega aun punto que todo se torna aburrido. Es por eso que en el castillo no es raro escuchar rumores.

Que si el sir prefiere la compañía de otras mujeres que la de su esposa, que si el duque tiene fetiches estrafalarios, que si una lady prefiere tener en su lecho a otra mujer envés de la compañía de su esposo, la mayoría de esos rumores tiene que ver con sexo o actos inapropiados, o en ocasiones alarmantes.

Rumores hay en todo lo largo del castillo, y no todos son muy buenos.

Pero el que mas circula actualmente en los muros del castillo es posiblemente el mas hablado, aun mas que cuando se rumoro que el antiguo rey después de la muerte de su esposa, prefería en su lecho no solo la compañía de una sirviente si no de dos.

Actualmente el rumor mas frecuente es el que dicta que la actual soberana del reino la reina Zelda tiene un amante que calienta su lecho y recorre su cuerpo cuando su esposo no observa. Pero algo tengan seguro, yo se la verdad Y el disque rumor que circula tiene parte de verdad y parte que no.

Nadie de la plebe y la nobleza sabe si el rumor es cien porciento cierto, pero siempre lo han dado como cierto a un que no sepan la verdad, o toda la verdad, pero si es para un momento de diversión las duquesas y ladis no desaprovecharan la oportunidad de dejar en mal a nuestra soberana.

Nadie sabe de quien se trata con exactitud o quien fue lo suficiente capas para entrar en el corazón de esa fría soberna, justa, recta, pero sobre todo muy estricta. Pero desde hace un tiempo hay un prospecto como amante de nuestra soberana.

Ya que es bien sabido que su matrimonio con ese príncipe de tierras vecinas fue mas que nada un arreglo para que el reino tuviera mas poder y riquezas.

Y tampoco era un misterio que su esposo se acostaba con toda duquesa, sirvienta o incluso hombre que llegaba a su reino.

Pero las habladurías nunca parecieron importarle a la Reina, siempre tomando su desayuno, almuerzo y cena en compañía de su esposo, con una naturalidad que asustaría a cualquiera. Como si no le importara las infidelidades de su esposo, y posiblemente así era.

Nunca se podrá saber lo que piensa la reina de su esposo, si le da asco compartir su lecho, o si no cree ninguna palabra… es algo que nunca se podrá saber.

Pero había algo en ese rumor que lo asía mas escandaloso y era que de alguna forma alguien llego a la conclusión que el amante de nuestra soberana era mas y menos que el mejor guerrero del reino, Sir Link, héroe y campeón del reino.

En cierta forma es creíble, se les veía conversando amenamente por los pasillos o con Sir Link guiándola en los campos de entrenamiento.

Y tampoco era un misterio que nuestro héroe fue el que le enseño a nadar a nuestra soberna en las aguas del lago hylia, o que fue el quien le dio un recorrido por todo su vasto reino y que también fue el quien le enseño a montar a caballo a nuestra soberna y según el rumor también le enseño a montar otra cosa, si entienden lo que digo.

No se muy bien la historia del Sir, pero les contare lo poco que se o lo que se cuenta por ahí.

Sir Link nunca a sido de grandes discursos, era mas de oír y callar, lo que lo convertía en alguien de suma confianza. Pocas veces habla con alguien que no sea de su agrado y esas conversaciones nunca eran dirigidas por el.

Pero sobre todo lo que si se puede notar es que es una persona sumamente humilde, buena, confiable y de gustos simples.

Una descripción poco acertada para el infierno que dicen que tuvo que pasar.

Tengo entendió que Sir Link, no creció en la ciudadela, ni es sus aldeas circundantes, por lo que se creció en una pequeña comunidad en las fronteras del reino, una comunidad que se dedicaba mas que nada en el criado de cabras.

No se que paso con esa comunidad, se dicen muchas cosas y pocos son los que puedes confirmar alguna de esas cosas, pero las hipótesis mas comunes con la desaparición de esa comunidad son las que dicen que un día fueron atacados por bandidos y arrasaron con todo. Y otros simplemente dicen que un día decidieron mudarse a otras tierras. Como dije no se la respuesta correcta.

Pero de algo si estoy seguro, Sir Link no tuvo una vida fácil.

Se dice por ahí que fue esclavo y puesto a trabajar desde muy joven. Que un día su esclavista lo vendió a un circo de gladiadores donde aprendió a pelear con las espadas… y matar a sangre fría.

No muchos creen esa historia, la creen habladurías que el mismo Sir circula para hacerse el interesante y ningún noble recuerda haberlo visto en el coliseo alguna ves. Pero yo si lo creo, y no porque lo he escuchado o el mismo Sir me lo ha dicho, si no por el tatuaje en la parte trasera del cuello de este y el profundo odio que este le tiene a la esclavitud y a las batallas de gladiadores.

Un día después del entrenamiento muchos de los soldados se refrescaban después de un duro día con el sol golpeándolos en las barracas del cuartel, ese día fue que ese rumor fue confirmado para mi, al ver como Sir Link se retiraba su armadura dando paso a que pudiera ver el tatuaje en su cuello, señal que fue propiedad del coliseo de gladiadores que se ubicaba al sur del reino, justo en una de las colonias del reino.

Muchos pensaran que son habladurías, pero yo se la verdad.

Después que fue gladiador o para los chismosos presunto gladiador, se dice que termino un día siendo propiedad del mismísimo rey de Hyrule.

Como paso, que día fue o como fue, es algo que nadie sabe. Pero se dice que eso si fue verdad, generales y comandantes lo han rectificado.

Sir Link pasó de ser esclavo a soldado. Tal vez, solo tal vez fue en ese tiempo que logro conquistar el corazón de nuestra actual soberna, pero es una hipótesis que nunca podre corroborar.

Sus proezas en batalla son legendarias, llegando a ser muy temido por su enemigos. Algunos de sus compañeros de batalla dicen que logro vencer a bestias de mas de quince metros… verdaderamente un héroe de guerra. Llamado el lobo solitario porque prefería pelear solo o combatir sin ayuda.

Sir Link tuvo muchos logros en batalla, dándole muchas victorias al reino, ganándose la simpatía de nuestro antiguo rey. Dicen las mucamas que Sir Link se le veía muy a menudo con nuestro antiguo soberano, ya sea practicando con el, el arte de la espada o en la llamada taberna de Telma tomando unos tragos como si fueran muy buenos amigos, y es mas creo que lo fueron. Se podía notar el cariño que el rey le tenia a Sir Link, hasta el punto que algunos hablan que lo llamo hijo en muchas ocasiones.

Su amistad era muy fuerte y todos lo sabemos, hasta el punto que dejo la protección de su hija a su cuidado.

El día que el rey le cedió el reino a su hija y su prometido antes de morir, Link ofreció acompañarlo en su viaje alrededor de diversos reinos, viaje que solo duro unas cuantas semanas antes que el rey muriera.

Pero el rey dijo que no, el motivo de dejar a su hombre de mas confianza en las manos de su hija es un misterio para muchos, algunos creen que el rey pensó que era lo mejor para el reino y otros que pensó en la seguridad de los nuevos soberanos…

Pero yo tengo mi propia teoría… que tal si la reina y Sir Link compartieron su lecho mucho antes, si fue cuando el rey a un estaba en el reino, si no fuera pasión carnal lo que los motivara a ocultarse y compartir un momento de placer… que tal si era amor.

Suena una locura, pero quien sabe. La vida la sorpresas.

Y eso es lo que se de la historia de Sir Link, como dije no se mucho, no se si conoció a muchos, o si tuvo amores, apuñaladas, traiciones, derrotas…

No se mucho, pero algo es algo y espero poder a ver aclarado algo con respecto a la vida de nuestro héroe.

Pero algo si es seguro, el rumor no están imposible como algunos piensan.

Que la reina haya caído en los encantos del Sir tampoco es tan descabellado.

Cada sirvienta, mucama, duquesa o lady lo a querido en su cama y pocas son las que afirman haber sido penetradas por el campeón del reino.

Los chismes en los juegos de poker a altas horas de la noche que organizan las mucamas y sirvientas lo podrían confirmar, como hablan de lo buen mozo que es el Sir, lo amable y educado que es, lo buen parecido que es, que si pudieran utilizarían su abdomen para lavar… siempre cosas de ese tipo.

Y quiera que no nuestra soberana no es de piedra, y puede sentir como cualquier otro ser o raza.

Tal vez ella cayo en los encantos de Sir Link, solo tal vez, fue sir Link quien callo en los encantos de nuestro soberana, tal ves fue el quien la busco, tal ves fue el quien la fue a buscar para hacerla suya.

Yo por mi parte se la verdad.

Fue una noche, una noche muy fría en los pasillos del castillo, pasillos solo iluminados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

Como era de costumbre se podía ver al rey paseando por los pasillos del castillo, antes de encontrarse con una pobre criada que tenia que hacerle caso a sus exigencias y manoseos en su cuerpo, antes que la obligara a acompañarle a una de las muchas habitaciones. Pero como todo en esta podrida sociedad se rumoraba que esos manoseos y acosos a las criadas era una fachada para que el pudiera estar con su amante, un amante que todos esperamos que dijeran que era una condesa, o criada… pero según las malas lenguas ese disque amante no era nada mas y nada menos que otro hombre. De eso no les puedo contar nada, ni me interesa.

Pero el destino da sorpresas. Como la sorpresa de descubrir por accidente a la soberna bebiendo de una copa de lo que presumí era un costoso y fino vino en uno de los balcones del pasillo, uno de los mas altos y que daban una perfecta vista a jardín principal, en una noche de luna llena con las luciérnagas revoloteando en la fuente.

No me sorprendería si Sir Link callo en los encantos de nuestra soberana, su cuerpo dotado y firme, sus ojos azules que hipnotizadores, piel cremosa que esa noche resaltaba con la luz de la luna, su cabello castaño claro suelto en esa noche. Nuestra soberana hace honor a su titulo como una de las mujeres mas bellas de muchos reinos.

Pero a pesar de todo el rostro de nuestra soberana parecía tranquilo, como si estuviera en paz, he de admitir que fue la primera vez que no note rigidez en su mirada, ni esa mira inexpresiva, por primera ves la noto relaja y hasta incluso feliz.

-Porque te escondes- fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios sin apartar la mirada de su jardín. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón casi se me salía del pecho, lo primero que pensé fue "perdí mi trabajo".

Pero no me hablaba a mi. Del techo de la columna Sir Link salto al balcón como si nada, si es verdad lo que dicen las historias esos tres metros no han de ser nada para los huesos reforzados del Heroe, huesos reforzados por todas las veces que se los ha roto.

No he de mentirles, no se porque no me fui… pero una comidilla mas para la maquina social no hace daño ¿o si?. Tampoco se de que hablaron, no estaba muy cerca para poder escuchar bien lo que decían, pero algo si escuche "tengo algo que decirte" de parte de la reina.

Si esperan que les cuente como se besaron e hicieron el amor en ese mismo balcón, se tendrán que quedar con las ganas. Ellos nunca se acercaron de mas, solo leves toquen en el hombro del otro o el acercamiento mas intimo que vi hasta el momento, un leve toque de la reina en el pecho de Sir Link para después subir al rostro del sir y tocar levemente su mejilla.

Después de eso no pude ver nada mas, ya que se separaron del balcón por lo que tuve que fingir ejercer algo para no dar a conocer que observe todo.

Cuando pasaron a un costado de mi persona, solo recibe un "buenas noches" de Sir Link antes de marcharse y perderse en uno de los pasillos del castillo, siguiendo de cerca a nuestra soberana. Pero también recibí una mirada de lo que intuí era de advertencia de mi soberana.

Si ellos supieron que siempre los observe, es algo que se añadirá a mi lista de cosas que no podre saber jamás.

Si sus encuentros son pasivos o pasionales es cosa de ellos, porque ver a una pareja entrar a la oficina de la reina es algo común, pero no a altas horas de la noche y mas si se pueden escuchar unos muy, pero muy leves gruñidos y gemidos si pegas tu oreja a la fría madera de la puerta, no están común como todos piensan, o tal ves solo es la imaginación que juega con tu mente, es algo que tampoco sabré.

Como dije antes, se la verdad o eso creo y creo cada rumor que circula de esa pareja.

Pero también creo que no es algo carnal lo que sienten, si no que es amor.

Si decides creer lo que te he contado o no, es cosa tuya, tu puedes pensar lo que quieres, como dije no los he visto besarse o tener un acercamiento muy profundo. O si verlos me hace imaginar que esas sonrisas que se profesan significan algo mas.

Como dije, tu tienes tu criterio y si decides creer este rumor es cosa plenamente tuya, yo solo te lo e contado.

-0-

-Te lo has inventado todo- dijo burlescamente una voz femenina sacando otra carta de la baraja de naipes de la mesa de la cocina, era Midna una noble de un reino vecino muy amiga de la reina Zelda, que era muy conocida por convivir con la servidumbre, hasta el punto de compartir con las criadas en esa noche de poker de chicas en la cocina.

-Claro que no- contradijo ofendida una criada peli roja llamada Malon ayudante de los establos, dejando la carta que estuvo todo ese tiempo leyendo en la mesa.

-No considero muy correcto que inventes eso de nuestra reina Malon, calculo un 68.99% que esa supuesta carta que encontraste sea falsa- comento Fi la encargada de la biblioteca real y ayudante del tesorero.

-Tal vez solo era una broma, para que alguien encontrara esa cosa y el rumor corriera mas rápido- comento irritada una mujer de corta cabellera rubia, era Ilia una sirvienta interesada en Link desde hace mucho tiempo- solo es habladurías de la gente-

-Si Link es atractivo, pero es MI PROMETIDO- comento juguetonamente Ruto, una zora representante de su raza.

-Invento o no de Malon, fue entretenido… para ganarles- comento divertida una geruda, Nabooru representante política de su raza- Poker de reinas, señoritas- comento alegre tomando las rupias de que se encontraba en la mesa.

Cada una de las mujeres se lamento al haberse distraído escuchando la dichosa carta que Malon encontró en la lavandería.

Cada una de ellas se encontraba en un momento de relajación en un juego de póker, con nobles, criadas y representantes de sus razas. Motivo de tanta variedad en el castillo era la presentación al pueblo de la recién nacida princesa, con apenas unas semanas de vida.

Cada una de ellas con un poco de alcohol en sus venas, por tal motivo tanto Navi, la representante de las criaturas mágicas, como Sari representante de las aldeas del bosque se encontraban en una mesa apartada, con la mas pequeña dormida en la mesa.

-Solo falta que inventen que la hija de nuestra reina Zelda es hija de Link- comento con mucha ironía la pequeña hada con una Sari durmiendo en la mesa.

Inmediatamente las mujeres se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras de la pequeña hada. De hecho ahora que lo pensaban la niña tenia unos ojos azules muy parecidos a su amigo y con el cabello rubio intenso, lo que contradecía a sus padres, ya que la reina era castaña y su esposo tenia el cabello negro. Pero como la abuela de reina tenia cabello rubio así que no le dieron importancia.

-Les recuerdo que es de Link quien hablamos, es verdad que tuvieron sus roces en el pasado… pero nunca llegarían a tanto ¿cierto?- intento razón Midna.

Todas conocían a la recién nacida por ser muy intimas con la reina y también eran muy amigas con el héroe Link, y también sabían que ellos habían tenido sus roces en el pasado, pero intuyeron que se separaron al comprometerse Zelda.

-0-

Desde ese día empezó a correr el rumor que la pequeña princesa del reino era en verdad hija de del héroe Link.

Algunos dices que el motivo que se coloco a este a su cuidado es para poder estar mas cerca de su hija y que en ocasiones, en la luna llena se puede ver a Sir Link en el balcón de la habitación de la pequeña viendo las estrellas con esta siendo protegida en sus brazos y en ocasiones en compañía de la reina, compartiendo su amor.

Y también dicen que el mismo rey ayuda a la pareja a estar juntos, que es mas que nada el amigo de la princesa, un amigo del… otro lado que no le interesa mucho estar en el lecho con la monarca y actúa como un tío para la niña en vez de un padre.

Pero como saben solo son rumores de la gente, rumores que no se saben si son ciertos.

Quien sabe puede que todo eso un simple error

O rumores del castillo

-0-

¿Les ha gustado? Si es así háganmelo saber y si no gracias por gastar un poco de su tiempo en compañía de este one-shot.

Una cosa, el narrador es a decisión suya si lo toman como un hombre o mujer, o en todo caso si prefieren tomarlo como una de las jugadoras de poker. y les sere sincero la escena del juego de poker era una forma de suavizar la historia para la categoría en que esta.

He aquí volviendo a mis origines, después de una estadía en el mundo del fandom del anime. Pero decide no descuidar este gusto que tenia por los videojuegos. Gusto ya casi muerto… si es duro madurar y eso que apenas tengo dos décadas.

Como saben la nobleza era muy rígida en aquel tiempo y los "chismes" era una forma de degradación, diversión e insulto indirecto. Si… en ese tiempo no existían los jalones de pelo.

Bueno no les quito mas su tiempo. Dejad un comentario.

Cuidaos

Paz

Y hasta la próxima.


End file.
